Dancing Queen
by spoondance
Summary: Santana realizes who the real Queen is at prom. One-shot. Brittana  Re-upload


_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Glee _

_**A/N:** One-shot. I'm lazy so I didn't do much editing..._

**Dancing Queen**

Santana stood on stage trying to catch her breath, a grin on her face. Her and Mercedes just _killed_ 'Dancing Queen' and the energy in the room was beyond crazy. The crowd was cheering, many still jumping around, and Santana's eyes fell on the blonde she had been watching throughout the song. Brittany was beaming and cheering along with the rest of the glee clubbers around her.

Suddenly, Brittany looked up at Santana and caused the girl's breath to catch in her throat. Before any thoughts could be processed, she found herself being pulled into a celebratory hug by Mercedes. She barely had returned the embrace in a daze, before Mercedes was bounding off stage. Santana found herself following the diva until she was back on the gym floor. Having found the blue eyes she so loved again, she let a small smile lift her lips as she saw the happiness on her friend's face.

Catching sight of Kurt with his crown worn proudly upon his flawless hair, Santana found herself scoffing at herself. Kurt Hummel, the kid who was driven out of McKinley fearing for his life due to his bullying gay bully, was embracing his "Queen-hood" and turned the attempted cruel joke into something... great. Kurt did this, and Santana Lopez couldn't even bring herself to dance with the girl she loved. Santana Lopez turned down the girl's intended invitation to prom to hide behind a gay beard in hopes of winning the title of "Prom Queen". Santana Lopez kept pushing the blonde away in her panic like a gutless _coward._ Santana Lopez was letting a mass of pathetic high school kids frighten her. _Her!_ Santana _fucking_ Lopez! She was _not _ok with that.

Santana's body was moving without her even having to tell it it's destination. The only thing in her sights was the blonde beauty she knew she didn't deserve. Another song had started up, causing the room to explode with wild dancing and flailing. She let her eyes travel to take in the girls dress for the umpteenth time that night and felt a warmth in her chest. Her girl was _adorable_. Every time her eyes landed on the mini top hat riding on the side of Brittany's head, she almost let out an affectionate chuckle. And when the blonde began to dance she fell into a sort of trance watching the movement of her body in sync with the music. Her carefree laughter simply accentuated the deft ability of the dancer. She was flawless.

When she realized she was nearly in reach of the blonde, Santana halted her movements. Brittany met her gaze with a soft smile and Santana shakily smiled back. She wanted to reach out and embrace the girl. She wanted to exclaim her stupidity, beg for forgiveness, make promises; promises to change, to be kinder and braver, to never hurt her again, to let her in. Promises she wasn't even sure if she could keep but she would spend her entire life trying to. Most of all, she just wanted to proclaim her love for this girl. She wanted to show Brittany that she wasn't afraid anymore.

But she wasn't sure if she was allowed...

All that she had done to Brittany, every time she pushed her away had hurt her. She never wanted to hurt Brittany but she knew that she had. How could she expect Brittany to take her back? _'Oh hey, Britt, I know you tried to help me and was even going to ask me out so we could be together and I basically stomped all over you as I paraded around with Karofsky... _But _would you like to dance with me and be my girlfriend now that I'm ready?' _her own sarcastic voice jeered.

She was just about to leave the dancer to be happy with her friends when said dancer threw her arms about her shoulders in a tight hug. Her breath caught once again as she stood dumbly with her arms at her sides.

"You were great!" Brittany yelled cheerfully over the music, her hot breath ghosting across the brunette's neck. A shiver ran through Santana.

As the blonde pulled back, letting her arms fall away from the brunette, Santana caught both of her hands in hers. She knew she needed to do this. For both of them.

Looking into Brittany's eyes, Santana saw the unbelievable amount of kindness and honesty that resided there. Feeling herself falling further in love, she wondered how she could have ever turned away from this girl. A grin overtook her features as she began to lose herself in the blue orbs. Her grip on the paler hands tightened briefly as she felt her heart flutter. This was the first moment that she let herself go completely, ignoring everything around them. It was just the two of them. Her and Brittany. The warmth, joy, and utter _love_ she was feeling in that moment was enough to assure herself that she needed nothing but this: Brittany. She felt safe.

Her throat closed up as she fought the onslaught of emotions and the need her body seemed to have to sob with an odd sort of joy. At the look of concern coming from Brittany, Santana let out a laugh and shook her head slightly as if to convey that she was perfectly fine. Still seeing the concerned expression infused with confusion, and not being able to form words, Santana leaned in and placed a soft kiss to the blonde's lips. It was gentle and tender, words that were rarely applied to the ex-cheerleader let alone her kisses. She lingered a moment before pulling back, not wanting to in any way force Brittany into this. Into a them. Into being hers.

When the brunette's eyes refocused on Brittany's face, she saw her eyes were closed gently with an almost dreamlike expression playing with her features. Her eyes opened slowly to reveal her lively, blue eyes. Santana was trying to tell Brittany through her gaze all that she was thinking and feeling and it seemed she understood, as only Brittany could. The blonde beamed at the smaller girl and slowly leaned back in.

Santana felt her heartbeat quicken as the space between them dwindled. Brittany was about to kiss her. Sure they had made out countless times and yes _she_ had just kissed the blonde a moment ago, but this was different. This time it was different, Brittany was initiating the kiss and there was a new meaning and importance behind it. She briefly tried to calculate how many times Brittany had initiate a kiss with her, but all thoughts were halted when she felt soft lips on hers.

The kiss was more passionate than the first, but just as tender. A sigh escaped her lips as she felt Brittany release her hands to reach up and cup her face. She let her hands rest on the blonde's waist and leaned into the warmth of the girl.

Bodies pressed close, the two pulled back and grinned at each other. Santana realized in that moment that she had completely forgotten about the crowd of their fellow students moving about them, and also that she didn't care in the least. She noticed some glee members were smiling at them and heard a few distant whispers from random onlookers, but the world hadn't ended. If it had, she wasn't sure she would mind as long as she had Brittany.

_'Sappy much?'_ she thought to herself but her smile never falter.

Santana drew Brittany into another hug and chuckled happily. A new song had started up and Santana was grateful for the slower paced melody. She had no intention of pulling away from the girl in her arms any time soon.

They swayed to the music and simply took in the presence of one another; the feel of the other in their arms. Santana hadn't known how much she missed the _scent_ of Brittany, the way her hair tickled her cheek and nose, or the sensation of her breath dancing over her skin. She held on tighter as she thought of how long she had gone without this. She buried she face in Brittany's neck for a moment before reaching up to whisper in her ear.

"Hey Britt?"

"Hm?" she hummed.

"You look beautiful."

Brittany giggled softly and kissed her cheek. "So do you, Sanny."

They continued to dance in each others' arms throughout the night, laughing and teasing. Santana knew that the entire school would know about her-_them_ by tomorrow morning but, as she watched Brittany dancing so joyfully and effortlessly, she just danced with her without a care.

Later that night, after reconnecting, Santana and Brittany constructed a crown of their own. Using a headband, paper, glue, glitter, and whatever other shiny things Brittany could find around her room; they created a generously sized mess on the floor of Brittany's bedroom.

"Done!" Brittany exclaimed as she jumped to her feet.

Santana laughed as she followed suit. The taller girl reached out to place the crown atop the brunette's head, but Santana grabbed her and hand to stop her and shook her head. She took the crown from her soft hands as Brittany started to pout.

"But San, you're the rightful Prom Queen. The Queen of McKinley!" she beamed.

Santana just smiled as she placed the crown on Brittany's head. "You're the Dancing Queen, B."

Brittany grinned and bowed before twirling off into a dance.

"Besides, I think Kurt makes a better Queen than me."


End file.
